


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°135 : « Troupeau »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [135]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Adumar, Drabble, Legends Never Die, Rogue Squadron, writing challenge
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: L'effervescence entourant leur visite diplomatique sur Adumar montait quelque peu à la tête de certains membres éminents de l'Escadron Rogue.
Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [135]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/539248





	Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°135 : « Troupeau »

**Author's Note:**

> Après "Darth Plagueis", changement d'époque, place aux "X-Wing". Et, tout particulièrement, le tome 9, "Starfighters of Adumar", le plus court mais également le plus hilarant.

Tout un troupeau de gens s'était déplacé pour saluer l'arrivée des quatre pilotes de l'Escadron Rogue sur Adumar, dans le cadre d'une visite diplomatique d'un genre particulier.

Les Adumariens n'avaient accepté de parler à la Nouvelle République que si celle-ci était représentée par ses pilotes les plus talentueux, car la coutume locale honorait le combat spatial.

Cette foule en délire semblait monter à la tête de Wes, qui souriait bêtement à ses nouveaux admirateurs massés autour du speeder. Wedge lui asséna un discret coup de pied dans le tibia pour ramener son coéquipier à la raison.

**Author's Note:**

> Wes Janson est incorrigible xD


End file.
